Project:Chat/Logs/10 March 2018
00:31:17 -!- Miilky179 has joined Special:Chat 04:48:37 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:47:57 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 15:30:20 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 15:30:52 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 16:27:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:27:16 hi. 16:44:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:44:55 haioo 16:44:57 YAS FINALLY 16:44:58 oh look 16:45:00 ozone is back 16:45:01 also 16:45:02 FALLEN 16:45:06 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 16:45:07 you were unbanned 6 mins before me 16:45:08 DO YA LIKE DFIS 16:45:11 ya 16:45:14 fallen what 16:45:19 i think it was cause teemzones 16:45:25 we're both in like 16:45:27 eastern europe 16:45:28 very close 16:45:29 like 16:45:35 you're litterally a neighbouring country 16:45:42 funny enough 16:45:48 i live near the border 16:45:54 also 16:46:01 ? 16:46:03 3diep will have some other entities 16:46:06 noice 16:46:07 known as Nest Alphacs 16:46:07 fallen 16:46:13 i thought of an ost for 3diep 16:46:14 for 16:46:16 well 16:46:16 .... 16:46:18 yknow 16:46:19 it will be .mid 16:46:30 and why yes i will make a remix of pytagoron theme 16:46:41 using chorium rev a instruments 16:47:17 oh no no 16:47:18 i meant 16:47:21 for bbg="black"c="red"REDACTED/b/c/bg times... 16:47:25 this is it 16:47:26 oh. 16:47:29 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 16:47:41 i figured out how to make unsettling as shit music 16:47:42 i've made 2 16:47:49 runrunrunrun and errcorrupt 16:48:06 the second is glitchy 16:48:08 the first 16:48:09 its just 16:48:12 FUCKING UNSETTLING AS HELL 16:48:16 also 16:48:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:48:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:48:45 anyways 16:48:51 why yes 16:48:54 shadow="black"test 16:48:58 how the fuck does it work 16:48:59 Rindeeyr is a physicist heptagon now 16:49:01 ooh noice 16:49:27 bigI made a page one week agobig 16:49:30 wanna see it? 16:49:36 soor 16:49:42 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Tets 16:49:51 *chuckles* 16:49:57 thank god you didn't make a typo 16:52:48 holy shit 16:52:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0S37AI2ssA 16:53:03 "Sand usually doesn't burn unless it's in the cracks of your speedo for too long" 16:56:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:56:31 shadow="black"testtt 16:56:33 for fu 16:56:36 shadowTEST 16:56:39 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:56:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:57:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:57:44 ... 16:57:53 *shakes hand in front of fallen* 16:57:55 yuo alive? 17:04:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:04:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:08:20 ya 17:08:28 i was in the toilet sorry. 17:08:46 jesus crhist what were you doing there 17:08:54 did you fall in or what 17:13:05 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/sayo-nara 17:13:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:13:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:13:10 can you guess what i remade in here 17:13:13 found a midi program 17:13:26 called Anvil studio 17:13:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:13:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:13:51 noice 17:13:53 make sayo-nara 17:14:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:14:52 i will make rotiocon theme 17:16:02 also 17:16:06 i made like 17:16:21 6 themes in 2 weeks 17:17:45 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/four-part-plan 17:17:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d22qzeliKpk 17:17:45 nailed it 17:26:08 !!! 17:26:11 i was looking at stats 17:26:16 Favourite fan: 17:26:19 TUNGSTER 17:26:21 oh thx tungus 17:27:29 so my tracks are most popular in turkey and USA (ignore romania because i was just on a non-singed in account when i wasn't at my pc listening to my own music like an idiot) 17:35:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:35:41 ay 17:35:53 im making the midi music for some test theme 18:22:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 18:22:45 Well hai there :3 18:27:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:28:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:28:05 oof 18:29:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:29:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:29:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:29:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:29:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:30:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:30:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:30:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:30:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:32:26 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 18:35:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 18:49:19 hi 18:49:22 making midi music 18:49:27 for 3diep 19:12:51 huh 19:54:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:54:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:59:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:59:18 hi 20:14:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:15:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:18:01 bakc 20:18:15 *tidal joins and leaves as soon as he sees me* 20:18:21 HOW CULD DIS HAPPEN 2 ME 20:21:26 the reason i named this https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun deadly heartbeat 20:21:26 1 20:21:30 sounds like a heartbeat 20:21:30 2 20:21:36 SOUNDS LIKE BONES BREAKING 20:21:49 and you probs would die if you had a heartbeat like that 20:21:50 jk 20:22:15 its deadly because bg="black"c="red"bREDACTED 20:24:56 ahh 20:25:04 playing with audacity is more fun than beepbox it seems 20:25:07 and slowing down 20:25:14 gives you the results i got in DHB 20:28:16 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:00 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:31:34 What is going on here????????? 20:32:11 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:34:18 OH HI MEESTER TACO 20:34:20 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/runrunrunrunrunrun 20:34:22 DO YA LIKE DIS 20:37:22 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:37:22 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:40:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:42:05 hi 20:42:11 C: 20:42:59 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 21:02:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:03:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:03:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:04:48 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:07:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:07:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:09:21 so i see people get scared of someone's neck being bent 90 degrees very quickly 21:09:26 ... 21:09:34 why? 21:09:34 i can do it 21:09:34 what 21:09:43 it doesnt fucking snap it 21:09:43 it just hurts a tad bit 21:09:46 but else 21:09:46 its fine 21:09:48 or i may just have a creepishly flexible nect 21:12:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:12:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 21:17:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:17:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 21:32:13 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 21:32:14 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 10